


Metaphor

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LJ IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Crack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

The beast raised itself upon its hind legs and howled. I aimed the pistol I'd stolen, hoping to finish it before it got to Mr Wooster.

I fired three shots but it shrugged off the bullets as though they were gnats. It crouched, then leapt, and I threw myself on Bertram as he entered the room.

"Jeeves, what-" We hit the ground and rolled; he kicked the door closed and I heard the beast crash into it. 

"Sir, it's a werewolf!"

"Dash it, Jeeves, that's Aunt Agatha! I told you she was a werewolf."

"I thought it a metaphor, sir."


End file.
